Izzy
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Para cuando la pequeña bebé Lightwood llega a casa por primera vez, sus padres aún no se han decidido por un nombre. Sólo Alec, que con sus dos añitos aún no puede pronunciar el complicado nombre de Isabelle, es capaz de encontrar el apodo perfecto: Izzy. Personajes de Cassandra Clare.


—¿Cómo crees que debemos llamarla? —Preguntó Maryse, mientras arropaba a su hija en la cuna que Robert había encargado instalar en la habitación.

El hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Maryse siempre me ha gustado. —Comentó alegremente, inclinándose a mirar a la pequeña.

—No podemos ambas llamarnos Maryse. —Sonrió la aludida, volviéndose a sentar en la cama. —El pobre Alec se confundiría.

—Oh, Alexander lo entendería, es un niño inteligente. —Razonó Robert, aún sin dejar de mirar dentro de la cuna. —Esto de los nombres fue mucho más fácil con él...

Maryse negó con la cabeza divertidamente.

—¿Puedo recordarte que la que nombró a Alec fui yo? —Dijo, burlona.

Robert se levantó de la cuna con una expresión confundida en el rostro.

—Pero fue nombrado por mis ancestros. —Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, y fui yo quien los escogió para nombrar a mi hijo. —Mencionó ella, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta al escuchar un ruido. Devolvió la atención a su esposo. —Ni siquiera te habías acordado de ellos hasta que yo lo mencioné.

—Ahora lo recuerdo —Confirmó él, mirando hacia el vacío. —La verdad es que Alexander no luce como un Isidore, tenías razón. —Admitió.

Su esposa rodó los ojos en el momento en que Robert le quitó la vista de encima.

—Y que lo digas. —Soltó un suspiro aliviado casi imperceptible, que fue interrumpido por otro giro violento de cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación. —¿Qué tal Catia?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Catia... los pequeños Lightwood, Alexander y Catia... —Realizó una mueca. —No me gusta.

Maryse apoyó ambas manos sobre su regazo, pensativa. Robert se alejó de la bebé, que comenzaba a abrir los ojos, para esta vez mirar él nerviosamente a la puerta.

—¿Isabelle? —Soltó la mujer con una voz ligeramente alta, perturbando a su nueva hija, lo que la impulsó a levantarse de la cama para tomar en brazos nuevamente a la criatura para calmarla.

—Isabelle es lindo, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

—Tengo mejores ideas propias de las que puedas pensar, Robert.

—Claro, claro... —Musitó el esposo, asomándose a la puerta con grandes zancadas. —¡Ah, eras tú! —Exclamó, desapareciendo fuera de la sala.

—Tienes unos ojos marrones muy bonitos, ¿sabías eso, pequeña Isabelle? —Canturreaba Maryse aún concentrada en calmar a su hija. —¿En qué estás, Rob? —Preguntó, mirando hacia fuera.

Se escuchó una adorable risita infantil a lo lejos., y la mujer dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Robert? —Repitió, esta vez con tono maternal. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso te escondes de mí?

—¡No! —Respondió la voz que era claramente de Alec, no de su padre, para luego volver a soltar risitas. Balbuceó algunas otras frases, todas casi incomprensibles.

Maryse rió levemente, preocupándose de no molestar a Isabelle.

—Rob, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Alec un segundo? —Más risitas. —Tengo algo que enseñarle.

Lo que se acercó entonces fueron un montón de pasitos poco estables, apresurándose hasta las dos mujeres en la habitación. Alec no se sorprendió al ver a su madre, pero cuando notó que lo que traía en los brazos no era tan sólo un manojo de mantas, se detuvo bruscamente.

Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando descifrar qué estaba viendo.

—¿Mami, qué's eso? —Logró decir, jugando con su camiseta nerviosamente.

—Es tu hermana, Alexander. —Anunció Robert, entrando a la sala detrás de su hijo. —Es lo que tu madre traía estos meses, ¿recuerdas? Solía dar patadas.

Alec asintió energéticamente con la cabeza.

—¿Bebé? —Preguntó, y Maryse le sonrió como respuesta, moviéndose hasta la cama para que su hijo pudiese ver a la nueva integrante de su familia. El infante se acercó lentamente y la observó durante un buen rato antes de fruncir el ceño. —No she' mueve mucho. —Se quejó, logrando que su madre riera.

—No, no se mueve mucho ahora, pero ya crecerá. —Le afirmó, sonriente. —Mira, creo que le gustas, Alec. —Dijo, al ver que Isabelle mantenía la mirada fija en su hermano.

—Se llama Isabelle, hijo. —Explicó Robert, apoyando en el dosel de la cama.

Alec abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, claramente concentrado.

—I... —Comenzó, con dificultad. —Isabola.—Intentó.

Maryse amplió su sonrisa.

—Isabelle.—Corrigió su padre.

—Oh, déjalo en paz, es un nombre complicado. —Le replicó de mal humor ella.

Pero Alec no se iba a dar por vencido.

—Isi... Izai... Isebe... —Murmuró, intentando pronunciar el nombre que su padre seguía repitiendo.

—Isabelle, hijo. —Miró a su esposa. —Si no aprende a decir su nombre, ¿cómo va a llamarle? No puede decirle bebé todo el tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no? —Replicó Maryse, demostrando su carácter. —Tiene dos años, es un bebé recordando el nombre de otro.

—Iz... Issi... —Seguía intentando.

—Alexander no es un bebé. —Alzó ambas manos Robert.

—No seas ridículo, Robert, claro que lo es. —Sentenció ella, con un tono tan tajante que él comprendió que la conversación había terminado, y había una clara ganadora. —Además, Alec puede llamarla como quiera.

—¡Izzy! —Exclamó triunfante Alec, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, buscando la aprobación de sus padres.

—Sí, cariño, puedes llamarle Izzy. —Le besó con ternura la frente Maryse. —Cierto, ¿Robert? —Comentó con un tono significativo.

El hombre suspiró resignadamente.

—Bueno... Izzy es un lindo apodo... —Aceptó, lo que logró que su esposa asintiera, satisfecha.

—Además se lo ha dado su hermano mayor. —Agregó alegremente la mujer.

—¿Vas a cuidar a Izzy, como un buen hermano mayor, Alexander? —Preguntó orgullosamente Rob.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza, para luego intercambiar una mirada con la bebé, que seguía interesada en observar a su hermano.

—Cuidap' a Izzy. —Confirmó Alec, pasando una torpe mano por el casi inexistente cabello de su hermana menor y dejando escapar una sonrisa.


End file.
